


Rain turns into Rainbows

by VenusJune13



Series: Tragedies with Happy Endings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Character Death, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusJune13/pseuds/VenusJune13
Summary: I tried my best. It didn't work. He never left my mind or my heart. Nothing ever worked.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Tragedies with Happy Endings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878964





	Rain turns into Rainbows

This story was based on a girl I had a crush on in high school. I added other plots, though. She told me she wasn't attracted to girls until she met Tarra. I started to write it when she went on her first date with Tarra. It had hurt, and I channeled it into an emotional, realistic fiction story. Shawn is real, though. Most of the rest isn't true. 

Her scorching red hair lifted lightly by the wind, flowing like water drew me to her.

It looked soft as silk, and I wanted to run my hands through it.

I wanted to kiss her soft red lips as I held her close.

Before her, I didn't even know I was attracted to girls.

After I met her, a lot changed. 

Then, I found out she wasn’t attracted to girls.

It hurt.

I didn’t care what gender my significant others were but, I realized that other people do.

Before this, it felt like she was flirting with me when we hung out, unfortunately, that was not the case.

We hung out a lot. She had many of the same classes as me and lived not too far away from where I did. 

When I found out she was straight during our junior year, I dated Shawn.

I met him at a restaurant.

Audrey was there, and he pretended to be my boyfriend when she asked who he was.

He saw the look in my eyes, knew about my crush on Audrey and he understood.

He had a crush too.

Her name was Harley.

She had a boyfriend, but Shawn still fell in love with her.

That restaurant was where our connection began.

Right after we left, we talked for hours.

It was like he was destined to become my friend. 

Shawn was my best friend and fake boyfriend for two years.

Those two years were amazing.

We went to dozens of movies, took thousands of pictures, and cooked for each other constantly.

Both of us became chefs after we graduated. He was far superior when he cooked though.

People came from all around to the restaurant he worked in to get even a simple sample. 

Over the years, I noticed all his funny quirks.

He stuck his tongue out when he sipped a drink out of a straw and his chestnut brown hair used to flop over when he laughed.

Not only that but when he slept, one leg always dangled off the edge of his bed.

Many times I wished I could feel what I felt for Audrey for Shawn instead.

We had a bond that felt unbreakable.

He was very attractive and was the perfect fake boyfriend. 

Then he got sick, and he was stuck in a hospital for four months.

During that time, I rarely left his side.

After those four months, they sent him home.

I did not understand why because he was still sick.

They just gave up on him.

Three days later, I understood. It was because he was dying.

I visited him the day he died and he gave me the deed to his house.

I had been living in an apartment since graduation.

I told him that I couldn't accept it.

I couldn't be there without him. 

He told me," Just take it, grant my dying wish."

Tears started to make their way down my cheeks.

Shawn wiped them away and enveloped me in his arms for the last time. 

After that, he slowly sank backward and closed his eyes.

Then, I watched the life leave his body.

Sobs wretched from my body as one of the most important people in my life lay dead.

His parents came in soon after, tears coming from their eyes as well.

They hugged his corpse for a while and I thought about how unfair it was that they outlived him.

The funeral was as dreary as funerals in movies.

The weather was dark and cloudy.

When they lowered the body into the ground, it started to rain as if the sky itself was crying.

I prayed to no god, in particular, just hoping that Shawn would know how much I missed him.

Then, I just cried. 

The next weeks felt so empty without Shawn's joy and bright presence.

I nearly lost my job.

The deed to his house was still in the envelope just like when he gave it to me.

If I opened it, it would just make me sadder.

I visited his grave every day.

It was the best part of my day because it made me feel just a little closer to him than anywhere else did.

Each gust of wind felt heaven sent by Shawn.

Every day, I had to leave and I didn't want to.

I wanted to stay next to Shawn forever. 

The next time I visited I got an idea.

It wasn't a good idea.

I no longer felt in control of myself when it happened.

I grabbed a small filet knife and cut a slit down my wrist.

The last thing I felt before I blacked out was Shawn's presence.

It was as if he was telling me to go back.

Feeling his presence again was so euphoric that I didn't want to.

I told him," I want to be with you!" 

Then, I woke up in a hospital bed.

I was alive.

Tears quickly came to my eyes.

"No. " I whispered, "I wanted to be with you." 

When I started to sob, a nurse came in.

She looked to be a few years older than me with ebony skin and dark brown ringlets for hair.

She seemed so kind that I just wanted to hug her.

Her presence felt just like his.

Tears pricked my eyes

After she checked my monitor, her eyes drifted to me.

Her whole face brightened as she saw that I was awake.

"How are you feeling?" she asked

Like I should be dead, I thought.

"Fine," I answered

Next, she checked my wrist with the bandage on it.

"Any pain?"

There was but it was dulled by the medicine.

"Not really," I said

With that, she left. 

Over the next 3 days, she would come in, ask roughly the same questions, and leave.

On the third day, I asked her for a hug.

She nodded.

The second she wrapped her arms around me, it was as if Shawn was hugging me himself.

I started to cry again.

She stopped hugging me and looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I told her about Shawn and his death.

She gave me a sad smile.

"I wanted to be with him, but he did not want me there."

For a second, she looked puzzled.

"You did this to be with him?" was her question

I nodded.

They had a person from the mental hospital come to my room and ask me questions about my failed suicide attempt.

My answers would determine whether or not I would be hospitalized.

The next day, they discharged me.

I guess my answers were good enough.

I'm not going to try again.

He doesn't want me to and that is important to me.

When I get home, the blood is still there so I clean it up.

After it is clean, I pack up all my stuff and place it by the door.

I call my landlord and tell him I am moving out.

The rent is on the table.

He says ok and hangs up.

Finally, I grab the envelope and open it.

It finally being open sets of a switch in me.

It is a relief.

He is ok.

He wanted me to live without him.

That will be okay because I'll see him when it is my time.

As I leave the apartment into the next part of my life, I run right into the nurse.


End file.
